In virtual reality applications, an electronic device (e.g., a computer) generates a simulated virtual environment or situation for the immersion of a user within the particular environment or situation. This enables the user to directly experience the particular environment or situation. Therefore, virtual reality can be used by a user to experience a fantastical environments, such as exploring the surface of a planetary satellite, or to undergo flight training, which users would otherwise cannot ordinarily experience in regular life.